Hideaway
by smasher2k
Summary: The Spyfam maniuplated. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

**Hideaway**

**A/N: **The first three seasons have transpired apart from the moment when Lauren mentions Sydney and that document. Instead something else has happened. Hey, Just wait and see.

**Chapter 1**

Sydney collapsed to the floor, her brain spinning for the words that spilit out of Laurens mouth before she died.

That her mother was a prisoner of the Covenant for the last year and half. Which meant only one thing, one other person who knew enough to fool them. KATYA. She who was in contact with Dad, not Mom. She had being manipulating them for her own purposes. To help the Covenant to find Nadia.

Before she realised Jack was beside her. Sydney shocked by his saddening appearance blurted out. "Dad, What are you doing here?"

"Vaughan, he told me about Katya, that she's Covenant."

With them words out of his lips Sydney began to quietly cry.

"Sydney, What's wrong?" Jack questioned.

"Dad.....Lauren told me before she died. That Mom is a Covenant prisoner, she's been one for the last year and half. Dad, I think it's Katya you've been in contact with not Mom.

"BUT how, I would of noticed if it was someone different they had to know about the our family.

"Katya is Mom's sister, of course she's going to know about your family. Mom's probably mentioned some of it. Anyway Dad, you only IM'D here, she could of easily fooled us. When was the last time you saw Mom?"

"Just before I was in solitary"

"That's about the time I got away from the Covenant, they probably took her to replace me, who else at that time apart from her and me had an connection to Rambaldi."

"Sydney, Were's Katya?"

"She's tranquilised further up. Why?"

"I think we need to speak to her." Jack spoke matter of factly/

Sydney stood up "Well Dad, follow me."

And walked off to were Katya lay.

R/N: Please r&r and please read my first fic. Family Hurts


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katya opened her eyes and let out a groan. The world was spinning. She tried to bring her hands up to her face only to realise that she was shackled. Wait a minute she was shackled and in a plane. Suddenly it dawned on her what had happened.

"Oh Sh...." She started to mutter only to broken by Sydney's voice as she walked towards her.

"You're awake Auntie Katya. That's good. Me and Dad have a few questions for you. So, who are you working for?"

"Sydney, I told you this already. I'm working for your mother."

"Oh really, let me see. I know Mom is an international terrorist and all that. I can't actually see her asking you to kill me. That's one thing I'm sure about if Mom wanted me dead she would do it herself. She's had enough chances that last time she saw me."

"It is true." Katya pointed

"Really, well maybe we can ask Vaughan that, I think he's sure where you loyalty's lie. Considering he told me what happen." Jack said from the darkness

"He's still alive." Katya realised what she had blurted out.

"Oh yes dear Auntie we know that your Covenant. So stop hiding that information. We've got something more important to discuss. You see, Lauren said something interesting to me just before she died."

"Like what?"

"Let me see. Oh yes, that Mom is Covenant Prisoner for a year and half. And before you rebuff that comment we've checked it with Sark. You know how he likes to rat on his associates.

"So" Jack started as he stepped out of the shadow and started to work over Katya. "That means since I got out of Solitary I've been contacting someone else instead of Irina. And you're the highest possibility considering you know all about are lives. So where is she being held it seems that a Bristow-Derevko reunion is needed."

"I don't know."

"You don't know, of course you know. All that time and they haven't told you anything. You probably captured her for them you know were she's being held. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be you telling us were she is and we get you a nice agreement, one involving a CIA safe house and 24 hour guard. Or the hard way. Involving interrogation methods to get it out of you. And you know what they can be like. So which way will be?"

"The easy way"

"Nice to see you cooperating. So where is she?"

Katya brought her head up and looked deep into Jack's eye's and then over to Sydney. To only bring her sight back to the floor.

"Kashmir, They took her back to Kashmir"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kashmir. Her Mother was back there. These were the only thoughts running through her head as she pounded the punch bag. The wait seemingly endless as Dad tried to persuade Dixon into this operation. To rescue a member of the CIA's most wanted list from the CIA's greatest opponent at that time.

"Syd, talk to me?" Vaughn said from the door.

"How can I talk to you? I killed your wife. It doesn't seem right that I should talk to you about my mother the other person who destroyed your life with you"

"Look Lauren was Covenant, the same people who took you from me. And even with my history with Irina Derevko. They've kept her prisoner, and even got you Aunt, her sister to manipulate you and your father into finding your sister. So Sydney I can cope, so just talk to me."

With them words Sydney strode across the room and fell into Vaughn's arms who guided her to the nearest bench where they sat down.

"Tell me." Vaughn probed

"It' just....My Mother she's back in Kashmir. She told me after we came back there from that op some of what they did to her. They abused her, punched and kicked her to she was black and blue, starved her until she got enough willpower to escape. But this only happen because she didn't want to leave me and Dad. I know how the Covenant treat their prisoners. So what have they being doing to her? She's back there because she's protecting me. What can I do? I'm not sure if I want her back in my life, let alone if you want her back here as well. But I can't face here being hurt just because of me. Her sense of loyalty to the family she left all them year's ago"

"Sydney, your Mother is tough. She'll be fine. And yes I agree with Jack, we do need to get her out of there no matter my feelings about what see did to my Father. So much has happened recently that needs to be resolved. Nadia, your Aunt, your disappearance, Sloane. All this needs to be talked about, and it seems that Derevko is involved in all of this. So she needs to be extracted. But most importantly Sydney there are things you and her need to discuss, even if you don't want to emit it she's your mother and what happens to her has an tantamount effect on you."

"Thank you, Thank you for understanding what I am going through, Thank you for sticking with me in spite of what has happened" And with them words they kissed deeply.

A few moments later they heard a sound behind and quickly pulled apart and turned to face the direction it came from. It was Jack, a smiling Jack at that.

"Sydney" Jack started "Dixon's approved the operation. We're going to Kashmir to extract you mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Irina groaned loudly, her concentrating broken from her meditation by the clanging of the bars as the guard dragged his nightstick along it.

"Wakey, Wakey Derevko. Nice fun day for you ahead."

She knew what there meaning of a fun day was. Another day of torture, of endless questions about Sydney, Nadia, Rambaldi, forever bleeding her for information. But with her only giving them the bare minimum, just enough to keep her daughter's safe or the one she actually knew were she was, knowing she was alive just because the Covenant had her prisoner.

The door of the cell was roughly pulled open and the guard went over to Irina and pulled her sharply to her feet and pushed her to the wall. He grabbed his handcuffs and chained her hands together and proceeded to march her out of her cell and passed the other prisoners. All with that ever present look of revulsion, that look as they knew what she had done. Her captures has seen to that just to make sure she had no allies. Soon she was back into that torture room, manacled to the chair, electrodes placed on her body for another round of electroshock.

In walked Cuvee, her ever-present host still barbing a strong hatred for her from the day she betrayed him to protect her family.

"Hello Irina, I hope you are well rested, we've got such a long day ahead of us, so lets talk about the Passenger." And with that he sent a jolt of electricity through her body.

Irina let out a long high pitched scream as the current ran through her body. Mental tototure, beatings she could manage through them, blocking out that pain by keeping a picture of her family in her mind but when the surge of power went through her, the resolve was broken. But she struggled through it, vowing one day to get her revenge once and for all on Cuvee, the Covenant, Sloane, but most of all her deceitful sister, Katya.

"So Irina, what can you tell me about the Passenger?"

"I've told you all I know, that the Passenger is supposed to deliver a message, this message will direct you to Rambaldi." Irina chocked out through gritted teeth.

"You're lying, you see your dear sister has passed a important message to us. The Passenger has been found, and shock apon shock it's your youngest daughter."

"Nadia's been found?" Irina was in disbelief. Happy in herself that she was still alive but thrown by the fact that the Covenant knew the truth. The truth she had been hiding for the last ten years when she stumbled across the manuscript which revealed the truth to her.

"Where is she?" Irina questioned praying that she was with the Covenant, that they just knew who she was, not were she was.

"She's in America, with that ex-husband of yours and your bastard American child. You see Irina they know all about you affair with Sloane. Your daughter is in CIA custody, you see Arvin used her, to gain access to that message. We've known about her for while, all this was for my amusement to see long it would take you to crack." Cuvee laughed menacingly into Irina's face.

"How, How do you know these things?"

"We have an agent within the CIA or we used to. She was married to Agent Vaughn, your daughter's boyfriend. You see Irina; we got her to do a you. Any information that we wanted we got. Apart from recently when we had to pull her out, but we implanted your sister into their life's. She's being assume your identity in yours and Jacks little chats. They don't even know your are prisoner. She's even seduced your precious husband. You see Irina, we don't need you any more. We have everything we need. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Irina barely was able to get the word out, shocked by what had being revealed, how much they had manipulated her family.

"You're going to be executed this afternoon. We don't need you anymore"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breathe, Sydney, Breathe. Constantly reminding my self I had to do that as my mind raced, through every thing that happened in the last few days. Nadia, Mom's affair, Sloane, Lauren, Katya. All culminating into this one moment, rescuing Mom for Kashmir.

Jack and Vaughn were huddled in the corner of the Van. Checking through the details of the operation yet again. She could faintly hear their murmuring, checking every detail thoroughly and repeatedly.

Vaughn maybe with them then, but he wouldn't be joining them for the infiltration of the building. Instead he would be staying behind, in the van to make sure they got through the building safely.

"You guys" She yelled across "Stop it all ready. If you don't have it sorted yet, you'll never will."

"Look Sweetheart. We don't want anything to go wrong so we're making sure so no one will get hurt." Jack replied. Especially your mother he thought, after what I did just because I wanted revenge.

"Look, we're nearly at the drop of spot. We need to get our gear together. And Michael, I've been here before and I managed to get out fine. So stop worrying"

As soon as she said that they pulled to a halt. Sydney stood up walked across and kissed Vaughn. "See you soon" she told him and then proceed to follow Jack out of the van.

"Dead ahead is safe for the next 200 metres" Vaughn said through the comm.

"Thanks. How's Dad going?" Jack and Sydney had split up earlier to cover more ground. Him heading to the office to find out where Mom was being held.

"He's fine. Just Checked in with me. He thinks I might have found something."

Suddenly Jack's voice came through the Comm. "Sydney. We've got a problem. I found an order from the Covenant. There going to kill her."

"Where is she? Dad I need to find her."

"Give me a minute I need to check surveillance feeds."

"Hurry she might not have a minute"

"So Irina, any final words? We could always pass them on to your daughters when we get hold of them."

"You stay away from them, you bastard. My Children have nothing to do with my problems with you. I will kill you if you touch even one of their hairs."

"How are going to do that, you're tied up, blindfolded in front of a firing squad. Who on my command are going to shoot you. I may believe certain things but the dead coming back to life is not one of them. So goodbye darling. It's been nice knowing you."

"I hope you burn in hell. You lowlife piece of scum, why I ever got involved with you is a mystery to me. To think that once I thought you were a good man. Your just a dog who goes searching for a new master when something goes wrong. You can't even think for yourself. Jack is worth 100 times more than you."

Cuvees rage took over him clouding his judgement. Grabbing one of his men's pistol he placed into Irina's head, cocked back the safety. Before he could pull the trigger. He felt pain shooting down hiss shoulder. Dropping the gun to the floor when he realised he had been shot. He turned around in the direction the shot had come from and saw his men on the floor tranquilizer darts sticking out of their backs.

"Who did this? Show ourselves" he shouted. Before he dropped to floor a trickle of blood coming from his forehead showing clearly a bullet hole.

Sydney went racing across the courtyard straight to her mother and started to untie her.

"Dad get over here and help me" She called.

Sydney slowly removed the blindfold from Irina's face, and looked her mother in the eye.

"Hi Mom"

"Sydney you came for me." Irina said before collapsing in Sydney's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Irina woke up slowly, disorientated. Not sure where she was. Snippets of a conversation reaching her ears.

"What have they done to her?"

"Sydney. She'll be fine. She's strong."

As soon as Sydney's name was mentioned it all come flooding back. Sydney had come to Kashmir. Rescued Her. Saved her from execution. Her beautiful daughter showing up somehow knowing where she was.

"Sydney" She crocked

"Mom, you're awake"

Sydney walked over to her mother, picked her up and cradled her in her arm and started to stroke her hair.

"It's okay Mom. You're safe now. There's nothing to worry about, they won't hurt you anymore."

"Sweetheart, how did you know I was their. Cuvee said you knew nothing."

"Katya told us"

"My sister wouldn't tell someone that easy. What did you do?"

"Just threatened her with a bad custody experience"

"Sydney, you didn't!"

"Actually Dad did." Sydney turned to Jack's direction and called "Dad come over here"

"Jack's here." Irina was beaming but with the thought. The thought that they had to discuss what had happened with Katya and Sloane.

"Hello Irina" he said joining them.

"Jack , you're here, you're really here."

"I'm here and your safe. We're taking you back to America"

"But I am on the most wanted list. As soon as I set foot in America. I'm back in CIA custody. Jack I can't."

"It's fine. We've arranged a pardon. They're giving you chance, they understand what you've been through."

Irina breathed a sigh of relief thanking at least she could be with her family instead of a cell.

"Sydney. I know about Nadia" Irina said sitting up. "I must apologise, I wish I could of told you instead of you finding out this way." Irina then turned to Jack. "I think we need to talk."

"Later, we need to talk about this by our self's."

"Nadia, Can I see her when we get back?" Irina said with slight excitement. The first time she her seen her daughter since the day she was born. She couldn't wait.

"Um, Mom, she's disappeared. Somewhere with Sloane.

"WHAT! Irina exploded. "She's with him. How did this happen?"

"She left with him Mom. From some reason she thought she could trust him, even after he tried to use to get the message."

Irina's mood were getting darker with every second, what had Katya done. Chasing Nadia into the arms of man that shouldn't be trusted, one step away from handing her straight to the Covenant to exploit

"Then I want to see my sister. Because this is all her fault."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Covenant thought Katya. Why did I ever get involved with the. For all them year's I worked for Irina I managed to avoid prison. Two years with them and I end up in custody. Caught by my Niece and brother-in-law. Them using her to find Irina. Irina, man she's gonna be pissed with me. But what the hell she deserved to be knocked down.

Her train of though was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. A shadow formed on the cell. A shadow so familiar. It was Irina.

"Hello little sister" her voice reached her ears. "So nice to see the tables turned. How the facilities treating you?"

Irina stood in front of Katya's cell. "You see that was my cell when I was in custody."

"So, Irina how are you?"

"Let me see. Broken Ribs, Burns, Bruises. All things that heal. The wounds to my soul. I'm not so sure about. You see I can't understand one thing, how you betrayed your own family?"

"With you as sister Irina, it's easy."

"Why is it only you that has this problem. Yelena's never had a problem with me and what I've done."

"But she's never lived under your shadow. To have Irina Derevko chucked in her face all the time. Being compared and contrasted to you. Just because we're Sisters."

"Look, I can't help it if people think that way. I'm so sorry if my life has impeached on yours, but I had no control over it."

"No Control, No Control. It was you who decided to join the KGB. Take that famed assignment. Decided to start your own organisation and call yourself The Man. So forgive me for thinking that you weren't in control."

"Is that still the problem? That I was sent over here, that I married Jack, had a family. Do you think bearing that was easy? Having to leave my daughter, pretend I was dead. To only come back into her life and shoot her. To have her despise me. Only to betray her again to stop Sloane. My life is so good isn't it."

"Bet yet still Sydney still cares about you. I can tell. No matter what you do she still loves you in her own way. And then there's Jack. Again no matter what you do, you're still the love of his life. You want to know something sis. I slept with him. Your Precious Husband."

"I know Katya. Cuvee told me right before he told me that I was going to be executed. But considering your usual tactics. You probably prayed on him when he found out about Nadia."

"What can I say. He need a shoulder to cry on. Come on you had an affair with his best friend. Had a child by him as well. And then hid it from him. I was trying to help him with his pain"

"As far as I am concerned now you can burn in hell for all I care. Trying to kill one of my daughters. Using the other one to find Rambaldi. Putting me back in Kashmir, the place you knew was hell for me. Assuming my life. Manipulating the people in Sydney's life that she cares about. Sleeping with my husband. Basically being a b...."

Irina's tirade was cut short by guard. "Excuse me you time you time is up" he said.

"Thank you" Irina Replied. She then looked her sister directly in the eye.

"This is goodbye by the way. I hope I never have to see your face again." With that Irina stalked off.

The guard called from behind her. "Oh by the way Miss Derevko. Agent Bristow wants to see you."

Irina turned round to face the guard and asked

"Which one?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Irina was pacing the room. Sydney. Sydney wanted to see her. Nervousness like bile in her throat Again having to atone for her past sins. Explaining why she did what she did to her. Hiding Nadia, Arvin, abandoning her yet again. All the words forming in her mind to explain her actions insignificant unsuitable for what she had to convey. Praying once again that Sydney's life should have been different.

Sydney walked into the room and sat at the conference table.

"Mom, come join me"

Irina walked to the table and sat down. Two whole chairs in reality. But a whole chasm in reality to the problems between them.

"So Sydney, how have you been doing?"

"Lets cut with the small talk. There are things we need to discuss."

"I knew sweetheart, but I don't know where to start."

"How about at the beginning Mom?. How are family ended up like this."

"Fine, if that's what you want.

"It is."

"Okay, I was born on the 22nd of March 1951 on the outskirts of Moscow to Anastasia and Sergi Derevko. I have two younger sister Ekaterina and Yelena.

"I know this. Dad told me, I want to know how you ended up in the KGB.

"I was 18 years old as I told you before. I was working in a small bookshop in the centre of Moscow. When Khasinau approached me. The agency had been watching me since I was a child. You see Sydney like I was precocious. And when they though the time was right they recruited me. You see I was exactly what they wanted, an beautiful intelligent woman. Someone nobody who suspect. I progressed quickly and was sent out on a few missions before I graduated. You know the type, the type where you use your body to get what your superiors want. You see the KGB only female agents as being able to seduce. I was basically a whore for the USSR.

"It couldn't of being like that. You're smart, strong willed."

"I was young Sydney. Scared of what might happen if I'd disobeyed. So let me carry on. I graduated at 21 a full year ahead of my class. After a year of routine missions of the type I had before. This operation was offered to me. A chance to prove myself. I'd thought it would be easy. Manufacture a life with a CIA operative to gain information on a project he was involved with."

"Project Christmas" Sydney spoke out

"Yes Project Christmas. At the start it was easy. You see this was during the cold war, your father was the enemy. We dated for a year and half and the got married. For a few years life carried out as before, me going through his possessions looking for information. But during that time I fell in love with him. He was a loving and generous man, I couldn't control it. Not long after that I fell pregnant with you."

"Why did you have me? Your superiors couldn't of been happy. You were pregnant with a American's baby."

"Sweetheart, you we're an accident I can admit that. But as soon as found out I knew I wanted you more than anything in the world. My superiors took a lot more persuasion. As soon as they found out the ordered me to have a abortion. I begged for you. Persuaded them that having you would cement a stronger relationship with your father. Everything was fine to when you were about a year old. That's when they started to send me on them Jobs. To kill CIA agents."

"I know about them. It still doesn't explain if you were so happy that you had an affair with Sloane."

"Sydney when you were about six, the CIA stopped the project. The KGB recalled me, but as a last ditch attempt I seduced Sloane. He was your father's superior at the time. He bought me awhile. But the FBI was closing in. I faked my death. But it killed me inside. To be separated from you, to cause you pain."

"But this doesn't explain Nadia. Why you hid her even when you were here last time?"

"Nadia. Sydney when I came last time I couldn't revel her without revealing her to Sloane. But with her I discovered I was pregnant soon after I returned where they proceed to throw me into Kashmir. They thought I was a traitor. But they let me carry her. And the day after she was born they took her away. I didn't know at the time that she was the Passenger. I didn't even know about Rambaldi then. Soon after I gave birth the beatings started. They didn't trust me. I had fallen pregnant twice, hadn't wanted to return. So I learned the layout of the mines and sewage tunnels and escaped. Hide myself until the KGB fell. This is when I learnt about Rambaldi. Then a few years ago I meet up with Khasinau, and formed a partnership."

"Mom, I know this part. You turning g yourself, escaping, jumping off the roof the night I disappeared. I want to know what happened afterwards, you and Dad working together. You being put back in Kashmir"

"Well after a few months you father contacted me to get my help. He had discovered proof that you were alive. He wanted my help. So we started meeting up regularly, swapping Intel. Both of us unable to believe the truth that you were actually gone."

"But I don't understand why Dad would work with you. He's said many times before he doesn't trust you."

"At first I was just a means to an end. But over time we learnt to respect each other and even started to get along. We finally had a chance to talk through our problems. The last time I saw him was three weeks before my capture, I knew the NSC has found out about our meetings when the night I was captured he didn't turn up."

"What happened that night?"

"After Jack didn't turn up, I returned home. Katya was there. Nothing unusual about that considering we work together occasionally. But this night turned out to be unusual. She handed me a drink, it was laced with a sedative. I woke up in Kashmir. Cuvee was my warden. I was back in my old hell."

"What happened while you were there?"

"Everyday was torture. Questions about you Nadia, Rambaldi. You see I was important to them. The woman I realise know that had giving birth to two children mentioned in Rambaldi prophecies. No one could understand it. Little did I know that during my time there Katya had assumed my life. And with the Covenant's help was manipulating you into finding your sister. So sweetheart this is my life right up to this moment. Wishing I could change it so I could be a better Mother to you."

Sydney moved by Irina's words stood up and walked to where her mother was sitting, bent down and embraced her. Irina stood up and grabbed hold of her daughter bringing her close to her heart. For only the second time in over twenty years she had held her in her arms.

Irina pulled away and asked "I need to see you father now. Can you sort that for me?"

"Dad's in a meeting with Dixon for the next few hours. But we've arrange a safe house for you and I'm going to be staying with you tonight. Dad's promised to join us tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Irina twisted and turned in her sleep. Memories of her ordeal invading her sleep.

She could feel the cold table underneath, the restraints holding her to the table. The pain splicing through her body as they broke her toes.

Sydney was sat in the opposite room, Vaughn close by, a bottle of wine emptied in front of them

"I just don't know what to do. Mom's suddenly back again. Every time I think I've confronted my feelings something happens that makes me question it."

"How do mean question it?"

"At some points I thinks I've come to understand the way she works and then something come along to rewrite what I feel. My mother turning up from the dead, helping me, just escape. Working with Dad, being tortured for me. But then I find out she had an affair and hid my sister from me."

"The thing is that you have to decide if you want her in your life. If you do, you have to look past what has happened and concentrate on the future."

"I've always wanted both of my parents in my life from the moment I thought Mom was dead. But knowing the truth about her, meeting her made me feel different. But there are moments I've had with her where I can see Laura. My mother. You see the only way I could compartlise this at the start was to think of them as two separate people. But Irina became someone I started to like. But you see I don't want to hurt Dad"

"Sydney's she's your mother. There's nothing he can do about that he has to understand if you want contact with her that it's not against him."

"Thanks for understanding what's going on. I do want to get involved with her, to have my family around me. Mom, Dad even Nadia.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the bedroom.

"SYDNEY!!"

Sydney ran into the bedroom and grabbed hold of her mother.

"It's okay, it's just a dream."

"It felt so real Sydney. I can't cope with this by myself"

"I'll be there for you Mom, I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Okay this is. Jack thought. Time to face Irina again. More revelations of her life affecting everything again. A affair and child I knew nothing about, so what do I do for petty revenge, I sleep with her sister. A payback that failed spectacularly. Instead I ended sleeping with the enemy, a woman who sold out her own family. But why did he feel this need for revenge. Irina was the enemy, a seductress who dragged him in. The could be only one reason why I feel this way, I must still be........

Jack walked into the kitchen of the safe house to find it in disarray. Coffee cups and candy wrapper littered the table where Irina and Sydney were seated.

"How long have you two been up?"

"A few hours. Mom's having trouble sleeping"

"Where's Agent Vaughan. I thought he was joining you last night?"

"He got called in; Dixon wanted to speak to him about something."

"Sydney, If you don't mind I need to speak to your mother alone." Jack said joining them at the table.

"That's fine. I need to go and get a few changes of clothes. I'll be back soon Mom. See you later Dad" With that Sydney left.

"So Jack, time for that talk?"

"It is, you see I'm trying to get head around how you could have an affair with Sloane."

"This is from the man who sleeps with wife's sister."

"You know about that"

"Yes I do, Cuvee and my sister had to throw it into my face. So let me ask you that question as well. How could you?"

"Let me see. Your daughter from you affair that I didn't know about turned up. I was angry."

"So you slept with me sister, your idea of a good revenge. Well at least your consistent."

"What do you mean consistent?"

"Being manipulated by members of the Derevko family."

"This is just one big joke to you."

"One big joke, really. That for the last 30 years I have lived through nothing but lies. Hiding my problems because everyone expects a persona of me. You and Sydney the person that destroyed their lives, the CIA a heartless terrorist. So when something unexpected happens they don't know how to react. Like you taking revenge for something that happened 25 years ago."

"So what should I take revenge for. The fact that you were a KGB spy, that you lied to me, had a child with me to get information about a project or even those men you killed. You may want to think that I hate you because that's what you feel about yourself. All I feel is pity, pity for a woman who has no one left. A sister who betrays you, a daughter that you haven't seen since her birth, another one who doesn't want anything to do with you."

"That's where you wrong. Sydney told me before you came that she wasn't to get involved with me, to actually find out about me, her other family. Jack you may have been oblivious to this over the years, she wanted her mother in her life. You pushed her away, used that damn project on her, got her involved with SD-6, betrayed her again and again to get what you wanted. Is it surprising she wants something to do with me?"

"Surprising, yes it is. Involved with a woman who has betrayed her constantly as well. Faked her death, killed CIA operatives, formed a terrorist organisation, hide her sister from her, shot her, abandoned her again to work with Arvin. Why would she want to be involved with someone like that?"

"Jack, I know you think that I destroyed your family. But there is nothing you can do to change me from being her mother. Oh nothing to do that can stop her getting to know me if she wants. Jack at some point you have to accept what has happened, or is that too hard. Both of us have to deal with our feelings for each other. Look I know you, you put up a façade to hid what you're feeling. Just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." With that Jack stormed off.

"Well I say it for you. I love you and I know you still love me." Irina said to his departing figure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sydney where are you? How long does it take to pick up some clothes? Probably got held up talking to Vaughn. For a spy her emotions were to easy to read.. But at least her Vaughn even after everything that has happened have found each other again. If only me and Jack could do that...

"Hey Mom" Sydney said walking to the house.

"What took you so long?" Amusement was etched around Irina's mouth. "Held up by something or someone?"

"Very Funny. Actually I just got a call from Vaughn. Dixon go him to ask me if I could bring me in."

"Why, why do they want me in? There not gonna put me back into custody are they? They can't, I can't go back there. To be in captivity again "

"No Mom" Sydney rushed towards Irina and grabbed hold of her trying to stop her shaking. "They just want to talk to you about Nadia with you, that's all. Dixon's not a cruel man, he understands what you've been through. That I want you around as well. To see you everyday like normal people do, have dinner whatever. Not through the bars of a cell, the CIA monitoring everything we say. There's nothing to worry about I'm here and nobody's gonna get to you again."

Irina relaxed into Sydney's arm sated by her words. "Just Nadia, Nothing else, not what has happened"

"Just Nadia. What you know about her, we even have some pictures and information about her so at least you can know something about her even if you haven't had a chance to meet yet."

"Okay I'm ready" Irina said, her game face securely back in place, not wanting the CIA to see her fear.

After a short car journey they arrived at the operations centre. Going through the front door they were greeted by less than subtle stares from the receptionist when Sydney went over there to collect identification for Irina.

When they walked away, Irina leant over and whispered to Sydney.

"I think I know what her problem is. She was the receptionist the day I announced myself as a walk in."

Sydney chuckled slightly "She was there the day I announced myself as well!"

Irina laughed out loud and Sydney joined her. "That poor woman, accosted by both of us like that."

Just then Vaughn came alongside "What's so funny?" He asked#

"Nothing just something about a receptionist and walk ins." Sydney replied

Vaughn's face showed a look of confusion which made Irina and Sydney laugh even harder.

"Ahh, Sydney, Miss Derevko" Dixon greeted "If you could join me in my office please."

Irina and Sydney followed him into the office.

"Thank you for coming in. If I could just have a quick word about Nadia to you please." Dixon addressed to Irina. At the moment Sydney's cell began to ring so she quickly excused herself from the room to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sydney, it's me"

"Nadia, where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because Mom's here. She wants to meet you.

"Mom's in LA? But I thought she couldn't enter the country.

"Look don't worry about that. Can we arrange to meet somewhere, you, me and Mom?

"Fine, considering I do want to meet her. I'll be in England for a few days with Dad. How about Canterbury, Kent, 4 PM tomorrow?"

"Thank you." Sydney said then hung up the phone.

Sydney rang back into the office "Mom, Nadia rang. She's agreed to meet us tomorrow."

R/N: Sorry about the Canterbury but. But London's being completely overdone. Anyway it's about time my home town had a bit of limelight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nadia stood upon what the local's called Dane John's mound surveying the city below her. The cathedral dominating the landscape below, surrounded by stores with historic stories. The view only blighted by a building site within the city walls.

Nadia's thoughts were running on overdrive. Meeting her mother for the first time, lying to get here. Hiding the truth of what she was doing from Sydney How could my life get so complicated in a week. Last week I was an orphan with no known family. And now I have a Mother, a Father and a half-sister. Just then Nadia spotted Sydney. With a woman she knew right away to be her mother. The similarities between all of them obvious.

"Hello Sydney" Nadia greeted

"Hey. There's someone here to meet you. Nadia, Irina Derevko. Mom, Nadia"

Irina stood forward and greeted her daughter, pride clearly across her face. "Nice to meet you Nadia"

"Hi" was all that Nadia managed to gather as a reply.

Sydney studied Nadia carefully. "What's Wrong?"

"It's just, No offence to you Mother. I've been told about Irina Derevko, what she was like. I just can't get my head around that I'm supposed to accept all of the sudden that she's my Mother. This time last week I still thought I was an orphan and now I have a family."

"Nadia. When I first meet Mom again over three years ago. I struggled with this as well. That this dangerous woman was my Mother. That the person I thought was my Mother was an alias. But when I realised about Mom is no matter what she does or whose she is involved with she cares about her family."

"So Mom, Can I ask you this. But don't take offence. Why did I end up in a orphanage and Sydney was brought up by you."

"With Sydney it is a complicated issue. She was born when I was still on a operation, so with a bit of persuasion the KGB let me keep her. But I'm sorry darling with you it was different. I was in a KGB prison accused of being a traitor when you were born. So the KGB took you away from me when you were a day old. And from that say on I've tried to find you, Sydney's told me that you know how you ended up in a orphanage. And if I had a chance I would of have you Nadia and Sydney with me."

Nadia stood forward and hugged Irina for the first time. Nadia's cell phone started to ring so she pulled away to answer it.

"Hi Dad, yeah I'm on my way soon. Yeah my friends are ok. See you soon. And she hung up.

Sydney's eyebrow arched. "So you're lying to Sloane?"

"With what Dad's mentioned about Mom around me, she not his favourite person in the world. So I had to tell him I was meeting some friends from Argentina who are studying at the University here."

Both Sydney and Irina Laughed.

"Look Guys. I've got to go. But one day soon we need to meet again" She quickly hugged Irina and Sydney and ran of.

Irina turned to Sydney and said "Sweetheart. She's great, so much like you. And it's true what I said earlier. I wish I could of brought up both of you together."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I can't believe Sydney. Considering all that her mother has done to her. She stills gets involved with her. Why? Sydney has told me plenty of times about her thoughts on Irina Derevko. Maybe when she's around she can't differentiate her from that woman and the person she thinks is her mother?

Anyway about time to visit the other Derevko that screwed me other. Why did I get eve involved with her.

Jack walked down to the guard and flashed his identification. "I want to see the prisoner" he gruffly said.

The bar defences in front of him started to move, giving him access to the hallway the cell was located. He walked down and stood in front of the cell prouncing himself just with "Hello"

Katya turned around and looked at him "Jack, surprised you bothered to see me"

"Well we have a few things to talk about"

"Let me guess Sydney and Irina"

"I may have qualms about what you did to your sister. I'm mainly here to discuss my daughter.

"Is Irina a sore point with you considering what happened between us?"

"That is not for discussion. You used me when I was at my lowest"

"Jack, you were up for that as much as I was. Both of us were trying to use it as revenge against Irina. You for the affair she had with Sloane and me just to destroy her some more"

"What do you mean destroy her? How can being involved with me hurt her? We maybe still be married legally but she still doesn't care for me like that she's shown me that so many times"

"Are you blind? She loves you Jack, she has love you for the last 30 years. You may think that the moment she left you and Sydney she forgot about you. You just didn't see her. Every year no matter what she toasted your wedding anniversary and Sydney's birthday.

"No way. She can't be like that. Not that sentimental."

"She is. She wore her wedding ring up until the moment she handed herself into CIA custody"

But I though she didn't care, that from the moment she first retuned she was goading me. Making me pay."

"No you fool. She was playing the character you expected to see."

"But I only acted that way because she was to me. I pushed my feelings down, ignored them, and pretended they weren't there." Then the realization suddenly dawned on him. "I still love her."

"Finally. Now maybe you can sort out that relationship between you. Because it seems to me that your daughter is the only one to get over anything."

The mention of Sydney caused temper to blow.

"You may have helped me with one thing. But do not mention Sydney. You helped to destroy her life. Some Aunt you are. Irina may have her problems but she wouldn't deliberately hurt a member of her family." Jack turned and started to walk away only to remember another one of the reasons he had come to see her about. So he sharply turned around to face her.

"Oh by the way. You're being transported to Camp Harris in half an hour"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Oh god. Why do I have to go and see Barnett. Discuss my feelings about Lauren, Irina, Katya. Even If I don't want to. Damn CIA operational policy. Saying I have to have a psych evaluation, before I go back into the field. So my wife betrayed me, my fathers killer is back and her psycho sister tried to kill me. I can cope with that.

"Oh Michael. Take a seat" Barnett gestured to the chair opposite her. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine" he said while making his way to the chair.

"Vaughn. I'm not going to be fobbed off with that. I get enough stonewalling of Jack Bristow. Let alone get it from you. So lets discuss Lauren."

"What can I say. She betrayed me, the CIA. There's nothing more to be said about that."

"Look the only way to make this easy is if you talk about your problems. Lets discuss Irina."

"What about her?"

"Well, you still haven't completely got through you feelings about her. She murdered your father, but on the other side she's Sydney's mother. I know you are back together, but with this you've got to live with it if she wants to get involved with her mother again."

"Sydney's already told me that she wants to get to know her Mother." Vaughn admitted.

"So how does that make you feel?"

"I'd rather not discuss that"

Barnett was starting to get annoyed "Okay. How about Katya?"

"Okay. I'm not happy about that. She tried to kill me but at least I don't have to deal with her much longer. Now she's got her transfer."

"So you're telling me there's nothing wrong at all?"

"That's right"

"Look, please give me something because I'm not prepared to let you go back on field duty yet."

"Do you want me to admit something. Fine. I can't cope being betrayed by my wife. That my father's killer is back and my girlfriend has told me that under any circumstances that she wants to get to know her. Oh and that woman's sister tried to kill me. So no I'm fine." Vaughn let out a sigh of gladness. Of being able to let out his problems.

"See that feels better. Lets carry on."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The CIA's jet sat in the middle of the runway waiting for clearance to take off. Both of the occupants beaming with exuberance. Knowing that both of them were the happiest they had been in a long time.

Irina by having her children around and at least accepting her. And Sydney for finally having her family surrounding her.

"So Mom, What are you planning to do know you've got your pardon?"

"Well Sweetheart, if I don't mind, I'm planning to stay on in LA. Seeing I finally got that chance to get to know each other again."

"That's great. But where are you going to stay? The CIA won't let you stay in there safe house. My spare room is at you disposal."

"Thank. Might take you up on that."

A sound came from the direction of the cockpit. Sydney went over to investigate. She noticed a person standing near the door, their back towards her. She reached over and tapped the person on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but all ground crew have supposed to have left by now."

"I'm sorry." The person said turning around. "I just thought you might wanted to see an old friend."

"Alison" Sydney said once the shock was over. The shock of seeing her dead friends face. "What do you want?"

"Well you see you have a few prisoners that the Covenant want back, your Aunt and Sark."

"So sneaking on to the plane is going to get them back. As a plan it sure lacks initiative."

"Oh Sydney, do you think we're that stupid. There's a bomb attached to plane which is set to detonate in the next 15 minutes unless them for mentioned prisoners are released."

Unknown to them Irina had overheard them and was advancing on their position. A tranquilizer gun hiding in the small of her back.

"Alison. Still haven't died yet. I'm amazed considering what Sydney and Will did to you."

"It thanks to you actually. See your Rambaldi information saved more than once."

"I'm trying to understand something here. I know why you want Sark back considering his money is funding your organisation. But my sister what has she done to warrant this?"

"Well we appreciate people who are willing to sell out their family."

With the mention of the betrayal, Irina removed the gun and deftly shot Alison.

"Nice Shot Mom"

"We'll have a chance to discuss my marksmanship later. But I think we have a small problem with that bomb that is attached to the plane. You see I want a few words with Alison when we get back. And that's not going to happen if we get blown up."

Sydney pulled out her cell phone and speed dialled.

"Okay Marshall. We've......"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Irina, Irina, Irina. The name which invokes so many feelings from me. Love, Hate, Indifference. The woman who destroyed so much, bet yet I still wanted. My daughter's Mother, My wife, but is she really? Laura was this person, not her. Am I in love with Irina of the image she represents? Laura.

"Hey Dad" Sydney greeted.

"Sydney, how are you? I heard about Alison"

"I'm okay, so is Mom. She's just finishing talking to Alison at the moment. She should be back in a minute."

"Do you know exactly what Alison was up to?"

"It turns out she left the Covenant. That was just a cover story. She's working for Sloane. He had Nadia followed and when he saw us. He saw an opportunity. To get Sark and Katya out. To work together to find Rambaldi."

"That bastard" Jack said swearing. "You know I wish I had of let him die."

"Look Dad, we've got an opportunity you know. We know where he is heading. We go there, pick him up and everything's good."

"But can it be again? Honey so much has happened; it has turned our worlds around, you, me, Vaughn, Irina, Nadia, Sloane. Life is not going to be the same again. So can placing Sloane into custody solve anything?"

"Dad giving time thing's can go back to what is the resemblance of normal in our life's. But Dad we have to give it a chance. Look there's something I need to tell you. I want to be involved with Mom if that's okay?"

"That's fine Sydney. I realised by know that the more I tell you not to do something the more you do the opposite. I understand your mother is around and that you want to get to know her finally."

"Thank you. Thanks for understanding. What can I say, no matter how old you are a girl still needs her Mother. Even if foresaid mother is an international terrorist." Sydney chuckled slightly.

"Well, she has always been the one since you were a year old that knew what was going on with you. Me I had no idea. Especially when you hit you teenager years, Man I was lost."

"Don't remind me. I was this ticking hormonal time bomb ready to explode at any minute. I must have been hell to live with."

"The slamming doors, the loud music, the string of boyfriends I kept finding on our couch. Oh it was easy!. No, seriously that was the one time before the truth about her being alive that I wished Irina was around. She probably could of talked some sense into you. Instead of that train wreck I caused between us."

"Dad, I know things were strained between us, but at least it's better now. And I'm sorry about my behaviour, hey what can I saw I was trying to be a rebel." Both of them laughed.

Irina walked over to them. "What's so funny?"

"Oh we were just reminiscing about Sydney's teen years."

"Ah, perhaps some time Jack you can fill me in on the highlight's so I can take over from your futile attempts and actually do it correctly" Irina said with a smirk.

"No offence, but I pretty much clear on the whole baby thing now."

"Indulge me. I missed out on some important Mother-Daughter bonding moments"

Sydney quickly changed the subject. "Ok Mom, ready for your shopping trip?"

"Shopping trip?" Jack asked.

"Well considering she's going to be around for a while, Mom might need more than two sets of clothes. Oh by the way are you free for dinner tonight at my apartment?"

"Sure, about 8.30 ok?"

"Fine, See you later Dad"

Irina and Sydney walked away.

Jack looked at the departing figures. Realising within his head. That Irina was the person she loved, her personality. Not the memory of Laura. But he had one obstacle in the way. How to tell that he wanted her? "


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sydney could feel the tension, could almost cut it with a knife. Dad had turned up as promised but she wish he hadn't. The air between them had changed almost immediately. Dad obviously not happy about being in the same room as Mom. But why? As far as she knew before hand they were getting on find before Kashmir. Well damned if they tell me. Sometimes they could be just as stubborn as each other.

"Sweetheart, is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost Ready" Almost ready as it could be thought Sydney. Not sure how good it is. Francie was always the chef she thought with a pang of sadness.

Sydney carried the plates to the table and placed them down. It wasn't the most elaborate meal but it was one they all enjoyed. Meatloaf.

"So Dad, everything prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Bait with Alison and then grab him, should be nice and easy."

"What about Nadia? Is she gonna be put into custody?"

"No, that's pretty much up to her government. But Dixon is considering trying to recruit her. It seems she's a natural talent like you."

"But, I'm not a natural talent Dad. You programmed me. You and that damned project Christmas." Sydney turned around and stormed out.

Irina's mouth gaped. "You don't think, that the KGB programmed her?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe"

"You know what I've realised Jack, no matter what else has gone on everything still leads back to that project. If only it had never happened."

Don't stay that. We would of never of meet if it wasn't for that project."

"But I thought you hated what had happened"

"All them years ago, yes I had that problem. I was duped but since then I've realised no matter what went on, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You still are. I Love You Irina."

"No Jack, It's Laura you love not me" Her thoughts were gleeful, but her subconscious trying to find a flaw.

"At first I though that. That my feelings were projected onto you because of Laura. But I come to realise that it was you I cared about. You're personality, your looks. Everything about you. Not the woman you were."

"Well considering we're sharing. I'm in love with you Jack. I have been for the last 30 years."

"I know, your sister kindly pointed that out to me"

"Finally Katya is good for something."

"Lets not talk about her. Come here" he said.

Irina walked across to him and straddled his lap. She bent down and kissed him. The hunger growing in both of them as they started to peel of each others clothes.

Sydney walked back into the house, her hissy fit over, willing to talk to her Dad. She turned into the direction of her dining room to be greeted by a sight. Her Parents...

"Mom! Dad!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

No Way. Can't be seeing what I'm seeing. Mom and Dad kissing. Oh God Mom's straddling Dad. Oh God No! What's going on? Wait a minute their half undressed.

"MOM! DAD!"

Irina after hearing that voice slipped onto the floor, she reached across and quickly grabbed her shirt to cover up.

"Um, Sydney what are you doing here?"

"Let me see. I live here. Oh yeah what are you doing?"

Jack started to turn a very dark shade if red. "Um, we were er..."

"Actually I don't want to know. I gave a good idea and don't want the rest filled in."

"Sydney. I think we need to talk." Irina said

"I think so too. Dad, if you don't mind I need to talk to Mom alone."

"That's fine." He said to Sydney. "Irina. I'll see you tomorrow" he said to her. And quickly left picking up his shirt and tie on the way.

"Come and sit down"

Sydney walked across to the table and sat opposite Irina

"So what's going on? 10 minutes ago, you looked like you were going to kill each other and then I come back and find you almost doing it on one of my dining room chairs. You not trying it on again like Panama?"

"You know about that? Did Jack tell you?"

"No, I kinda worked it out for myself. Especially when I found out where he had placed that tracker. Look I'm not naïve. I know at some time you and Dad must of slept together. But it's not the kinda thing you want to walk into especially when it involves your parents.

"Look Sydney. Your Father and I have decided that we want to get back together. You see you father and I are still in love. We've finally just admitted it to each other."

"I'm happy for you really. It's just please next time go somewhere else, I don't want to walk in on it again."

"Okay Darling. I think dinner's ruined now. I'm sorry we've ruined your hardwork"

"It's Okay. Pizza fine with you instead?"

"Ham and Pineapple?"

"That's fine and I'll bring in a bottle of wine in a minute."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That must have been the longest flight in history. Stuck between two parents making eyes at each other, like two love struck teenagers. But poor Weiss he's feeling a bit sorry for himself. Going back to where he was shot is bad enough, but working with the person who shot him makes it ten times worse.

The team were huddled around Jack expect for Irina and Sydney. Jack was explaining the final mission details. Irina and Sydney were with Alison. Alison wasn't cuffed because of appearance sakes. But a C-4 necklace was around her neck. And she knew all so well is she tried to escape they would detonate it. That would be one thing Rambaldi couldn't solve.

The operation was underway. The team strategically placed around the port. Alison stood in the middle waiting for Sloane to appear.

Suddenly Vaughn's voice was heard over the comm..

"Target is in sight. Heading towards meeting area."

The minivan pulled up and out stepped Sloane and Nadia

"So where are our friends?" Sloane asked.

"Their on their way."

"Ahh Good, Any problems acquiring them?"

"No, the CIA feel for the Covenant Story completely. Seems that they don't want to risk their best agent and her mother."

Nadia was shocked, she hadn't know the full plan.

"You threatened Mom and Sydney. How could you? But how did you know where they were? You had me followed didn't you" She suddenly realised.

"Of course. The Covenant is still after you. I was keeping you safe. Little did I realise that you were meeting them. But I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"But how could you threatening them like that? What have they done so bad to you?"

"It's Irina. I'm mad art for concealing you. Sydney was an innocent bystander."

"That's it. It's enough. I'm going back to L.A to be with Mom and Syd. Rambaldi be damned for all I care."

The team started to proceed taking advantage of the situation. But out of nowhere three men jumped out of the van.. They pulled their weapons out and started firing. They had known.

A fire fight insured which was under control after a few minutes. But not without pain on either sides. 2 agents were injured. All Sloane's men were dead. Alison as well, a bullet wound in head. Sloane not injured but tranquilzed lay slumped on the floor.

Then Irina and Sydney noticed Nadia on the floor not moving. They both ran as fast as they could and found the reason why. She had been shot in the chest but thankfully she was still breathing.

"MEDIC!" Called out Sydney


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Irina sat by her daughter's bed holding her hand. She knew that her daughter was okay, the operation was a success. But when she was going to wake up anyone's guess. A ventilator supported her breathing to that point. Why and when the only thought's in her head. The pain caused to the daughter she meet unreal.

Sydney came in the room and placed a Styrofoam cup of coffee next to her. "Black, No Sugar, is that right?"

"That's right. Thank you Honey."

"So how is she?"

"Still much the same. She's had a few moments when she grabbed my hand. But she's still out of it."

"Look Mom. She's tough, she'll be awake soon and kicking someone's ass 10 mintues later."

"You right. She's like us. Let's change the subject. How's it going with Sloane?"

"Dad and Dixon are working with the DOJ to resolve it. As far as I know he'll be kept in Custody to further notice, when in the future his situation will be reviewed."

"What does that mean?"

"State Prison, Camp Harris or execution."

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a fan of his. But execution for me can't be an option. I don't want Nadia to lose a member of her family she's just found."

"By that time, Nadia should be around. I'm sure Dixon will take in advisory her situation. But more than likely he'll end up at Camp Harris for unrestricted interrogation."

"You know Sydney I can't cope. My daughter nearly died, because of me, because of the choice I made all those years ago. Repercussions landing on you and her for what I have done. Sydney she's lying here in a coma because of me."

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for everything that happens in our lives. We have no control over what happens. Only a decision which could be right or wrong. So stop beating yourself up. You, me, all of us have a second chance here. What has happened can make us only stronger. So don't second guess your choices, so things have happened that shouldn't have. Your still mine and Nadia's mother and me personally wouldn't change that for anything."

"How can you be so forgiving? I've shot you, left you again and again but yet you want me around. Will Nadia want me after this?"

"Look, it was accident. You didn't shot her. Anyone she told me when we first met that she always wanted a family. She's not going to throw it away so easy."

A knock was heard on the door and a head poked around.

"Don't mind if I join you?" he asked.

"It's fine Jack. Come in."

"Irina I know you won't appreciate me saying this but you need to sleep."

"No Jack. I'll just mediate, I'll be okay."

"Irina, you can't subistue sleep. You haven't slept properly since you've returned. You need to rest or you'll be no good for anything.

"Mom, he's right. Go home. I'll stay for a while longer before I head of. Okay?"

"No. I'm fine" Irina said only to follow it with a large yawn. "Maybe you right. A few hours will do me good."

Irina bent down and kissed Nadia's cheek. "Be back soon." She said.

Jack put his arm around her and walked her towards the door. Leaving Sydney with her sleeping sister.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I never want to move thought Irina. If only I could freeze this moment forever. Jack by myside. But Logic was superseding her. Worrying about Nadia's heath. Sydney's happiness. To protect her children no matter what pain it would cause her. But how could see both of her children were Spies. The career she vowed neither of them should be involved with but they were. Why, Why didn't she stop it when she had the chance.

"What are you thinking about? Jack asked as he held her.

"Just about Nadia and Sydney."

"What about them?"

"We'll you know most parents imagine what jobs their Kids would do. Doctor, Lawyer, Teacher. But yet both of them are agent's. A choice that it seems neither one had anything to do with."

Jack started to look a bit guilty. Knowing the reason why Sydney had ended up as one. "Look. I'm sorry about doing that to Sydney. Programming her. It's one of my regrets. I wish that at some point that she gets out. Go into teaching like she always wanted to do. At least have a chance of a normal life."

"But she's seen things that you can never forget. Sydney's like us. Stubborn, she won't stop until everyone who's hurt her or her family pays."

"Your right. Their has to be a way to rescue her and Nadia from this life. Because it's only going to destroy them."

"We can't make decisions for her are self's. But Sydney in her own time will want to leave. Raise a family, she won't want to risk her family like we did."

"You just gave me a sobering thought then. Grandchildren one day. I still see her as a little girl running around wanting her Mommy and Daddy"

"We'll I'm looking forward to being a Grandma." Irina shook her head. "What are we doing? We're planning her life here."

The phone rang and Irina reached over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mom. She's awake."

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." She said placing the phone down.

She turned to Jack. "She' s awake. Thank god she's awake. I need to get to the hospital can you drive me there?"

"It's okay" Jack stood up and walked over to his clothes and started to put them on. Irina dove towards the closet. Trying to find something to wear. Something that showed how happy she was.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few days may of passed in normal time. But in the world of a spy it was an eternity. So much could change in that time. A country's leader, the people on the most wanted list. But with Sydney her family could change that much. Within the last few days her mother her moved in with her father. And her sister had taken up refuge in her spare room after her discharge. But Sydney had more important things on her mind.

Sydney pushed down a wave of nausea which hit her body hard. Why was Dixon getting me to ask her? Why couldn't he do this job from himself. Oh Well. Lets get on with it.

Sydney stepped out of room yawning.

"Morning" She Said to Nadia who whose currently dismantling her kitchen. "What are you doing to my kitchen?"

"Just trying to find something for breakfast."

"Can't you just have toast and coffee like the rest of the world"

"No. Never could abide coffee or toast" Suddenly she found something that interested her Chocolate Pop Tarts. She pulled one out of the packet and placed it in to the toaster.

"Can you sit down for a minute? I need to talk to you."

Nadia sat down on the sofa opposite Sydney. "What's up?"

"You remember me superior Dixon?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Well. Er. He's asking me to bring you to the operations centre."

"What for?"

"I can only tell you so much. But he would like to recruit you into the CIA."

"What. The CIA want to recruit me?"

"Yes. But only if you're interested. There's no pressure involved it's your decision."

"But what about my current duties. I can't just drop it like that."

"Dixon has sorted it out, he'll tell you more later. But the Argentina Government are allowing you the decision to stay with them or join the CIA."

"There's still some problems. Dad he's in custody with the CIA"

"Look I lived with this with Mom, don't worry most of your colleagues won't even be told exactly the relationship between you too. And you don't have to see him if you don't want to."

"I'm not sure."

"Come and talk to Dixon anyway, anyway don't you want to work with your big sister?"

"Maybe. Okay I'll talk to Dixon"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nadia surveyed the room. Amazed at the sight around her. The topmost agency in the world and she was here. Even more than that she was an agent with them. What a turn-up, only a month ago she had no family, worked with the Argentina Government. Now she was a CIA operative.

"Nadia, ready for your first briefing?" Sydney asked

"As I'll every be"

They both walked into the briefing room and sat down.

"Okay" Dixon started "This is Agent Santos. She has just joined the CIA. For anyone who is not aware of this Agent Santos is the Daughter of Arvin Sloane and Irina Derevko, as well as being Agent Sydney Bristow's sister. For information this is highly sensitive issue and should not leave this room. Jack if you could"

"Recenctly we have won many battles against the Covenant with the capture of Katya Derevko and Sark. Recent Intel has revealed that Covenant is becoming fragmented along this we also recived that the date and location of their next meet. We are planning a raid on this meeting to appreahnd the leaders of the organiasation."

"Agent's Bristow's, Vaughn, Santos and Weiss you will be heading up the team only with Delta force. Irina Derevko will also be joining you on this operation." Dixon said.

"Sir, May I enquire why my mother is joining us"

"Irina Derevko has experience of the layout of the facilty, so will be of assiatance when gaining entrance to the facility. Everyone prepare your self you will be leaving in 12 hours. Jack if you could come with me. If god is willing tomorrow people the Covenant will no longer exist"

The room cleared out apart from Nadia and Sydney.

"So this is my first mission?" Nadia asked

"There's nothing like being dropped in at the deep end to see if you can float. And Mom's there you'll be safe. It's actually amazing when you see her work."

"But still bringing down and organisation. Man that's big."

"Just follow are lead. Most of the team apart from you and Dad help to bring down SD-6"

"Shouldn't we do what Dixon said and go and get ready?"

"Yeah, your right. Come with me and I'll give you formal introduction to Marshall"

They both exited the room.

R/N: Sorry about the slight shortness. It's just I'm building up to something."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The team stood waiting for the signal, the signal to advance to hopefully destroy the organisation that had destroyed so many of their lives.

Irina, Jack, Sydney and Nadia stood together mentally preparing for the task at hand. Three of them knowing that as soon as they took them down they were free. To not constantly be looking over their shoulder's.

Dixon spoke out "This is base ops. Operation is a go"

Delta force led the team into the building with the help of Vaughn and Weiss. Securing the perimeter quick and easy. Irina then took the lead, showing them the direction of the meeting. They reached the room quickly, where Irina split the force into two due to the multiple ways into room and sent them in opposite directions.

Giving them time to reach there Jack gave them the order to go. They stormed into room, weapons pulled out employing tranq darts due to the importance of them.

The people inside were caught unawares, only a few shots were fired by them before they were subdued. All unconscious on the floor. Jack gestured for Delta force to cuff them and turned to Irina.

"You're free. You, Sydney and Nadia finally no-one after you."

"I wouldn't say that so quickly"

A voice was heard from across the room. They turned and saw someone come out of a second entrance.

"Hello Dear Irina"

"Yelena, what are you doing here?"

"Did our sister forget to tell you. I'm in charge of the Covenant. It's not only you that can run your own organisation"

Irina started to rant "What is up with my family? Two sisters who've betrayed me. So Yelena what is your reason for this? I've already had Katya's. So give me yours"

"What can I say. I got bored at being seen as the sweet baby Derevko."

"But what about my imprisonment? Did you know about it?"

"Yes I did. It saddened me slightly but it was a necessary evil. Your children were very important to us due to the Rambaldi connection."

At the mention of Sydney and Nadia. Irina got angry and aimed her gun. And shot Yelena straight in the chest.

"Okay lets get her on the plane. It's time for a Derevko family meeting"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Irina sat thinking about the conversation that was about to happen. The conversation which will in doubly change her and her daughter's lives. To find out the true motivation about her sister's betrayal of their family. Sydney and Nadia were talking quietly among themselves. She could feel the tension about what had happened coming from them. That them two women had destroyed a bit of each of them.

The guards brought in Katya and Yelena and sat them opposite from them.

Katya started by retorting. "Irina, I thought you said we would never see each other again."

"That was before I discovered that my other sister was a bigger fraud than you."

"What Irina, I thought you'll be proud of me following in the family footsteps." Yelena told her.

"Yes, but with me I didn't use my own family to get my way"

"Really, what about Jack and Sydney when you were KGB"

"That was different Mom did what she did to keep me and Dad safe, To be involved within our lives, unlike you who just used us to try and prove a rumour about a man that lived 500 years ago." Sydney was getting angry. The reminder of the past and her present conflicting with each other.

"Sydney, you don't understand. What has happened was never meant to cause you pain."

"Not cause pain. You held me for months, brutalised and traumatised me, to find information about Rambaldi. And when that failed you took Mom prisoner, tortured her to gain information. Your own sister. And while doing that you manipulated me and Dad to help you find Nadia"

Irina spoke up. "I know I can't call myself innocent after what I have done. My past damns me. But I would never hurt my own family to gain information. Through all this there is still something I don't understand. Why set up an organisation Yelena, about a man you don't truly care about."

"Because Rambaldi shows a future Irina. A future which is good for people like us. And by being that person that was in control. To help with the second coming, to bring his word to realisation. To carve a way to be remember forever. To have shot at glory for myself than rather live your shine. This is my density."

"I know that we're family. That are blood is the same. My hope is that both of you get the death penalty. As far as I am concerned the only family I have is Jack, Sydney and Nadia"

With that they left. Irina with her arms around the shoulders of her daughter's, leaving her sister's behind for the last time.

R/N: The last few chapters are on the way. But coming soon a new fanfic from me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

For once it what had been a long time. Sydney's life was perfect or as perfect as it could be. Her and Vaughn back together and working through what had happened. Mom and Dad together again. Her sister with her. The Covenant taken down, Sloane and Sark in custody. Life is looking up.

A few weeks had past, while everything was still up in the air, things in retrospect to Sydney was getting more grounded. She was just about to join her parents for dinner. An event that was happening frequently.

Sydney pressed the buzzer ay the door, waiting for the door to be opened. Intrigued by the comments made on the phone earlier. That there was some news for her.

The door opened, a smiling Irina behind it.

"Sweetheart" she said leaning to kiss Sydney on the cheek. "Perfect timing as usual"

"Do you except anything else from me?"

"Not really. Sydney dear where is your sister?"

"She wanted to come but an operation came up and she was needed"

"Shame but at least you're here. This affects you a lot."

"Mom, stop with the cryptic. Please tell me."

"Come in the lounge and sit down and then we're telling you."

They walked into the lounge and sat down.

"Okay. Now can you tell me."

"Fine. You were always so impatient. Me and your mother are getting remarried. Well technically we're still married so we're renewing our vows."

"Oh my god. Really" She said hugging her mother and the running to do the same to her father.

"Darling, I was wondering if you would, if you'll be my matron of honour"

"I'd love to be. So when's the wedding?"

"A months time."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nervousness strung through Irina. Her wedding day was finally here. Marrying her Jack again. And this time as herself. Her children with her. Her life's solitude and loneliness about to end. To be together with Jack forever.

"You ready Mom?" Nadia asked from the other side of the room. When she had found out she was ecstatic as well. Knowing that this would make her mother truly happy after everything that had happened. And having Jack as a stepfather wasn't such a bad thing.

"I'm fine baby. Just a bit nervous. But it's a good nervous."

Sydney came into the room. "Mom. The car is here. It's time to go"

Irina turned to face them. "My daughter's your so beautiful. Thank you for supporting me whole heartily no matter what happens."

"Mom, don't get gushy you'll ruin your make up." Sydney said handing her mother her bouquet.

Jack was pacing the room, he hadn't been this nervous since Sydney was born all them years ago. He knew he shouldn't be like that, that he was only renewing his vows. But in a way it was like a new marriage. Instead of Laura, Irina the woman behind her, the woman who in his way he had loved no matter what she was calling herself.

Jack's side of the wedding party was less illustrious then Irina, having no family that could stand in as his best man, and his oldest friend in custody. He feel back on one of the few people that actually slightly knew him. Dixon his superior, the best choice considering his second was Kendall.

Dixon walked in. "Jack the car's here it's time."

Jack turned around and took a deep breath and walked to the door. Which would lead him to the spot where he would marry his love again.

Her parents were getting remarried. The strangeness of it all was not lost on Sydney. Most people's parents get divorces and marry someone else. Technically this could be said for this, but it couldn't be as Laura is Irina, and Irina is Laura. A person with two names but had one persona to her. Mom. Who would of thought that after everything that happened with the family that a shred of happiness could come from it. Her father was the happiest she could remember. And Mom had something to do with it. So they could never define there relationship as normal, to much had happened in the past. But it was coming close now, her family had a sense of normalcy around it. No organisations after them. Just a girl, her parents and her half sister. Joined together in happiness.

"Syd, what are you thinking about?" Nadia asked.

"Nothing" Sydney murmured.

Marriage. The epitome of proving love. But so many things could go wrong Vaughn thought. Most of all finding out that your wife is a traitor at the top of the list. But seeing Jack overcome this, to find happiness after what had occurred. Proved something in his heart. Him knowing exactly what he wanted, wishing he had never strayed from what he knew was right.

The wedding march started, and Irina started to walk down the aisle. Her children behind her and a beaming Jack in front of her. She reached the front and the priest started the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the remarriage of Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko. If anyone here has any objections speak them now or forever hold your peace."

"I Do." A woman's voice was heard from the back of the children. "That woman is a murderer."

Vaughn turned around recognising the voice. "Mom?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Oh God Vaughn thought. What is she doing here and how does she know? Himself knowing the truth for years but unable to tell her because of CIA policy. Maybe knowing someday in the future if he and Sydney stayed together that they may had to broach that subject to her.

"Mom, What are you doing here?"

"Stopping the Wedding. This woman is a murderer Michael, she killed your father."

Sydney positioned herself in front of her trying to slightly diffuse the situation. "Mrs Vaughn, why don't you sit down and talk about this."

"No Sydney" She knew her from being introduced to her the first time they dated. Then she realised something "What are you doing here?"

Jack came down to joined them. "That woman who you so delicately told everyone about her is Sydney's mother."

Claudia Vaughn was unable to process the information. "She's Sydney's mother, but I thought your wife was Laura"

Irina also came down to join them. "Mrs Vaughn, if you'd could join me, Jack, Sydney and Michael in the vestry so we can talk about this in private"

They slowly walked down towards the vestry, on the way she stopped to speak to a slightly upset Nadia.

"I'm sorry about this Baby. Can you please keep an eye on our guests please?"

"Sure Mom"

"What did that girl call her?" Claudia asked.

"That's her other daughter Mom. Sydney's half sister"

"But you mentioned that she was only child"

"She didn't know herself until recently. Come on Mother" Ushering her in the room.

"Mrs Vaughn, I am sorry about this by there were reasons why this occurred"

"What possible reason could there be for this, you murdered an innocent man and anyway how can you be Sydney's mother?"

Irina took a deep breath "I was an KGB agent my alias was Laura. During that time my superiors gave me order's to kill CIA agent's. Unfortunately your husband was one of them."

"KGB agent, unbelievable. But why were you giving these orders to murder?"

"It was punishment. I did something that they didn't approve of."

"What didn't they have approve of?"

"Me having Sydney. KGB agents are not supposed to have children with the enemy."

Claudia turned and addressed Sydney. "Sydney how are you able to cope with this. That woman as your mother, a murderer, a liar."

"I know you may find it strange, but I have learnt to look past what has happened. She is my mother and nothing can be done to change it."

"But she is roaming free. Why isn't she paying for what she has done?"

"Mother, Irina has paid in some sort of way. She has redeemed herself by helping us when she was in CIA custody; she has been imprisoned and tortured frequently and will be monitored on her behaviour. But all she wants now is to spend time with her family. Her children and Jack."

"Michael, how can you stand to be around her, she destroyed our family?"

"Because I love her daughter, Sydney wants her mother around, and I want Sydney so I am learning to accept what has happened, and I also know the true meaning behind what she did to him."

"Why Michael, I don't understand. You've always idolized him why have you stopped." These were her final parting words before she stormed of.

"Irina" Jack said quietly. "Do you still want to go ahead with this?"

"I'm not sure. All of this coming out so ugly, I knew some of them were aware of what has happened Jack. But I want to marry you and today."

"What if we make it just a family and close close friends like Vaughn. Is that a good comprise."

"Yes Jack. Thank You"

Jack left the room to tell the guests.

Sydney walked over to her mother.

"I'm so sorry about this" she said as she strongly hugged her mother. "But at least we've got some of it out. But Mom one day very soon both of our family's are going to have to sit down and talk about."

"I know sweetheart. But why she did she choose today to do it? And how did she know?"

"I'm sorry Irina. After this I'm going to speak to here and find out exactly what has happened. But Syd's right there has to be a meeting or a talk some day soon considering I'm involved with your daughter."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Two months had past since the dreadful wedding day. The feelings between the two families had not been broached yet, letting at least some of it settle before they brought them together again. Vaughn discovering the reason behind how his mother had known had been one big surprise. Lauren had when Sydney returned, told her who his father's killer was, spitting slight venom knowing one day Irina would more than likely return, and the Sydney connection would come out, that he had dated his father's killer's daughter and was currently again. But now there was a reason Sydney thought to bring the factions together. Some news which will ever bring them together or separate Vaughn's mother from them forever. But neither less the news was happy for Sydney and Vaughn.

Both of the sides had agreed to meet at the Sydney's apartment one of the few middle grounds they could think of which didn't involve public places and the CIA headquarters'. Nadia was currently the only person who knew, accidentally finding out due to that she was staying at the apartment and had overheard them talking about. She was so happy about it and was the encouragement they need when they told everyone else.

They was a knock at the door, Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other wondering whose parent or parents were at the door.

"I'll get it" Sydney said walking towards the door hoping it was her parents that she could get them settled before Claudia arrived

She opened the door her hope not coming true. Both lots of them were standing there. Her father in-between her mother and Claudia. Keeping them separate, which was a good thing considering the daggered looks that was coming from Claudia.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Mrs Vaughn. Come on it." Sydney greeted both parties warmly.

Jack and Irina went straight to the lounge and sat down greeting Vaughn on there way through.

Claudia walked into the room and sat straight next to Michael. Sydney stood in the doorway for a few minutes and surveyed the room. The quietness of the room striking, no-one willing to talk at all. Happy to sit there and let Sydney and Vaughn do all the work.

Well here goes Sydney thought turning herself and walking herself back into the room. Vaughn joining her side when she came back in, helping her through it. But letting Sydney do all the talking, worried about what his mother was going to say or even do.

"Mom, Dad, Mrs Vaughn me and Michael have asked you here today as we have some news for you which we hope will make you as happy as we are."

"Yes Sweetheart?" Irina asked.

"Okay then" Sydney took a deep breath steeling herself to do the deed. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby"

THE END!

R/N: There you go. The ending of this story. But coming very very soon. As soon as I've started it. The follow up/continuation story. **FUTURE.**


End file.
